Safe and Sound
by bella-katherine
Summary: One-Shot Bella&Jacob. "Just close your eyes, The sun is going down. You'll be all right, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." Amor, una venganza, locura y amistad. Mal sumary, Es algo que mi hermano escribio a media noche mientras sentia lastima por si mismo. Leanlo. Es para alguien muy especial. Inspirado en 'Safe and Sound' de TaylorS.


La lluvia caía con fuerza fuera del automóvil, fría, golpeando contra el parabrisas. Dentro el ambiente era distinto, cálido, lleno de amor.

Jacob coloco su enorme mano sobre la delicada y blanca mano de bella, su adorada esposa, estaban viajando para pasar sus vacaciones con los padres de ella, Charlie y Renné Swan. Observo su bellísimo rostro y sonrió, enamorado completamente, antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

-Deja de hacer eso Jake, Podríamos tener un accidente. –Susurro la voz de bella, mientras acariciaba el brazo de jake suavemente-

-Es que no puedo evitar admirar lo hermosa que eres bella…Soy un hombre con suerte. Aunque claro, quien se podría resistir a mi belleza –alardeo, bromeando, bella lo miro con profundo amor-

-También eres un hombre engreído…Por cierto, tu hermana nos espera con emmett en casa de mis padres, la eh invitado. –Anuncio bella, mirando a otro lado y aguantando una sonrisa-

-¿Qué? ¿Rose y Emmett estarán ahí? ¡Joder! ¡Esa si es una buena noticia! –El entusiasmo era evidente en el rostro de jake, y bella quiso reír a carcajadas, jake y Emmett se llevaban estupendamente, decidió que lo haría sufrir un poco-

-¿Esa si es una buena noticia? –cuestiono Bella, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas, y haciendo que de inmediato su gigantón marido guardara silencio- ¿Acaso el ver a mis padres no lo es?

-Sí, amor, cariño…Si lo es.

-¿Estas intentando decir que te molesta visitar a mis padres?

-Virgo…no te enojes amor…-susurro Jake, incapaz de controlar el miedo que sentía hacia los ataques de coraje que su esposa solía tener-

-¿Virgo? Oh…hacia tanto tiempo que no me llamabas con ese mote… ¿Recuerdas cuando me bautizaste de ese modo? ¿Hero? –Bella sonrió, ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad por recordar cuando todo comenzó-

-Ah, Hero y virgo…La nostalgia es cruel bella –Jake se burló- Recuerdo que estabas molesta porque te bese y tú estabas saliendo con ese chico… ¿Cómo era? ¿Edward? Entonces para calmarte te dije que comenzaría a llamarte virgo, tú te molestaste y me gritaste que no…casi me asesinas en el acantilado, casi me tiras de él…eras toda una fiera.

-Aun lo soy Hero, no me tientes que estamos encerrados en un auto por la carretera… ¿Esa es Tanya? –Cuestiono Bella mirando detrás de ellos, un pequeño auto amarillo que conducía a gran velocidad y trataba de rebasarlos- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde va?

-No lo sé, es tu mejor amiga, no la mía…Sabes que nunca le eh agradado.

-No, es hermana de Edward, siempre quiso que me casara con el –Bella rio- No sabía que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti.

Justo cuando jake iba a tomar su mano, el auto se tambaleo hacia una orilla. Tanya los había golpeado en el costado. Jacob la miro asombrado ¿Qué demonios hacia? ¿Acaso no había visto el enorme acantilado que se extendía a su lado derecho? Gruño por lo bajo y bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Tanya que demonios haces? –Grito, maniobrando con el volante, bella los miraba aterrada y aferraba el brazo de su marido con más fuerza de la necesaria-

-¡Púdrete! ¡Púdranse! –grito Tanya, con la voz inyectada de odio, bella sintió miedo, había visto antes esa mirada en ella…ese día que su novio la termino y ella rayo su auto nuevo, estaba loca… Temió por su vida y por la de su marido-

El auto se volvió a tambalear y Jacob soltó una maldición, tratando de controlar el volante, dirigió una mirada aterrada a su esposa e hizo una mueca cuando vio el terror en su rostro.

-Sostente bien cariño…-musito, solo cuando Tanya volvió a golpearlos-

Pero esa vez el no pudo detenerse, el auto se descontrolo y en segundos estaban cayendo por el barranco, dando vueltas, sentían golpes por todos lados, dolor, escuchaban el sonido de las rocas golpeando el metal del auto, el sonido de cristales rotos.  
Cuando finalmente todo se detuvo. Jacob abrió los ojos y trato de ver a través del humo que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Bella estaba de cabeza, había sangre por todos lados y él se aterro. No podía perderla.

-Bella, bebe, ¿Estas bien? –musito, un dolor punzante le atravesó el abdomen y se dio cuenta que tenía enterrado un tubo que no sabía de donde provenía-

-Jake…-susurro bella con voz estrangulada- ¿Estas…estas bien amor?

-estoy…estoy bien…vamos…te sacare de aquí…

-No puedes, estoy atascada además…es tarde para mi ¿Puedes oler eso? Es gasolina…Jake, sal de aquí, esto va a estallar…-susurro bella, jake por fin noto el gran corte en el abdomen de su esposa y la sangre corriendo por su pecho y su cuello…todo estaba mal-

-No bells, no voy a dejarte aquí…-Trato con desesperación de soltar su cinturón sin hacerle daño…no pudo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sabía que no podía salvarla, pero no quería dejarla…no quería estar sin ella-

_"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you Go.  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."_

-No puedes quedarte aqui jake…moriras, tienes que irte…

-No bella, no puedo perderte…No puedo…Te voy a sacar de aqui…y vamos a estar bien…

-Nunca te voy a dejar ir…¿Vale? Siempre…siempre voy a estar aquí…contigo, en tu corazón…-musito Bella ya sin fuerzas, se estaba desangrando. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por el rostro de jake-

-No, no, no me dejes aquí solo…bella…no puedo…no puedo vivir sin ti –musito Jacob con dificultad, ahora intentando parar la hemorragia en el abdomen de su esposa-

_"Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound."_

__

Bella dejo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro cuando sintió que su Corazón se detenía. Miro a su marido, no quería dejarlo…pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, tenía que irse…sus tiempos juntos había terminado, y aunque había sido espantosamente corto…había sido el tiempo más hermoso que había vivido.

-Solo cierra los ojos, vas a estar bien…-susurro, con el dolor impregnado en su voz- Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora…tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos –prometió, sabiendo que era mentira-

-Bella, por favor, no puedo soportar vivir sin ti…no me dejes…-susurro Jacob, apretando su mano en la herida del abdomen de su esposa, tratando de salvarla, de mantenerla con el-

"_Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darling' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
__Even when the music's gone, gone…"_

-Te amo, por siempre y para siempre –bella prometió, un segundo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir-

Jacob la miro aterrado, con un gran dolor en su corazón, pensando en que debía hacer algo, pero ya nada era suficiente, pero…no iba a irse, porque no lo prometió y él no estaba dispuesto a vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviese, donde ella no existiera, la quería…para siempre.

Tomo su mano y se mantuvo firme, esperando el final…Había sido feliz durante los 10 años que estuvieron juntos, no era suficiente…pero era mejor que nada. Solo deseaba nunca haber provocado a Tanya, jamás haberle llamado perra envidiosa. El sabía que Tanya odiaba a Bella porque ella dejo a Edward, y sabía que lo odiaba a él por ser la persona por la que bella dejo a Edward… ¿Pero cobrarlo con sus vidas? Nunca se perdonaría haber hecho las cosas de esa forma, si hubiera jugado limpio y hablado con Edward…Quizá las cosas no serían de ese modo, quizá el y bella podrían ser felices, ellos podrían vivir, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya nada se podía remediar… Su tiempo junto se había terminado…y aunque había sido dolorosamente corto…había sido el mejor tiempo de su vida.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que ocupo la mente de Jacob, antes de que el auto explotara y las llamas los consumieran, a él y a su amada esposa bella.

"_Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down.  
You'll be all right;  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound…_

Just close your eyes,  
you'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound…"

El verdadero amor solo busca el bien del amado, y su felicidad… el verdadero amor todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. Nada puede ahogar un verdadero amor, porque es aún más fuerte que la muerte. El verdadero amor no se compra, ni se vende ni se roba…ese es el amor en el que creímos, el amor que siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro.

Isabela Swan & Jacob Black por siempre y para siempre.


End file.
